<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sunkissed by sunchime</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27409540">sunkissed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunchime/pseuds/sunchime'>sunchime</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confessions, F/M, Horny Poetry, Hurt/Comfort, Vaginal Sex, five feels guilty about everything and wants to make up for it, unsaid apologies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:09:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27409540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunchime/pseuds/sunchime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She’s been waiting nearly as long as he has in all those lonely nights spent in empty halls and dark rooms.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>fiveya week (round 2)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sunkissed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>His hands drag along the expanse of her thighs, milky skin soft and supple beneath his palms. She’s so warm, like a hearth, open and inviting. She’s a sunset, painted in shades of radiant pinks. Her flames climb up his arms, sending sparks all along his spine.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He presses his lips into a corner of her skin, a starving man consuming all placed before him because he’s earned it and he <em>wants</em> it. God, does he want her. Her body begs for his attention, begs for him to take all of her like a roaring wildfire.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He eagerly complies.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Her fingertips dance across his skin, smoldering rays of heat lingering in their wake. There’s a desperation to the way she clings to him, to the way he clings to her.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She’s been waiting nearly as long as he has in all those lonely nights spent in empty halls and dark rooms. Long nights filled with silence and an aching chill that entraps you like a cage.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The guilt leaves him shaking as he cradles her. She’s so precious and he’s hurt her dearly. His hands tremble as he eases her legs open, sliding himself between her fully.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>For a moment, his vision is filled with red, blood spilt among the bed sheets, among the white of her pretty heart shaped face. Ash saturates the air, coating his tongue in cinders.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But a whimper slips through, permeating the room and prying him away from his blood drenched memories.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He has to fix that. Has to fix everything he’s ever done to hurt her, to hurt them both. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He begins to move. Her hands clutch his shoulders, palms tantalizingly hot with nails that bite like solar flares.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Vanya,” he pants.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>with a smear of lips, he leaves a trail of kisses in atonement. Soft, tender kisses up along the plain of her torso. He stops at a bud, taking it in his mouth to savor.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The soft sigh she breathes out is like music. It fills his ears and etches itself into the folds of his brain to keep forever. He’ll never let himself forget that sound.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I love you,” he breathes into her like a prayer, punctuates it with a bite along her neck. It’s an unsaid apology, one he hopes she’s willing to accept.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She answers with a moan.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It’s a tender gesture, the way her hand combs through his hair, fingers raking the tresses as she directs him up to her ravished mouth. He gladly drinks her up, gulping down all she has to offer him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Timid little Vanya does not live up to those antiquated expectations. She’s a vixen, greedily sucking him dry, tugging hungrily at his lip to let herself in once again.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He allows her. Of course he does.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Five,” she moans against his teeth. Her breath is hot as it coasts along his lips, his cheeks, singeing him with her quiet sin.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She is the sun, bright and brilliant and insatiable. She pulls him in closer, deeper as she winds her legs around his waist. Her core is scorching, tempting him to lose himself completely. His sight nearly goes white as he’s overcome with the sensation.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He tears himself away from her ravenous lips, red and plump from their endeavors, to skim his teeth along her jaw. She deserves to feel good, to be the first to lose herself to their intimacy.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He glides to her ear, rolling the lobe between his teeth, pecks it lightly before dropping to her throat. His mouth is open and wide, snagging along her skin with tiny bites, lavishing the wounds with his tongue.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A cry is torn from her throat, broken and shaky, “oh, <em>God!”</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He smirks into the her collarbone.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Not quite,” he nips her there.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Stroking her sides fervently, he keeps his hands busy, grazing his nails down the dips of her waist and into her hips. He traces equations into her skin, reveling in how it raises the hairs there, sends a shiver rippling down her spine. Shakily, he reaches where she’s most sensitive, rubbing his thumb along the nub.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She sobs into his shoulder, sinking her teeth into his skin. In comfort, he places a gentle kiss against the shell of her ear.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Her body is warm and trembling. She’s putty in his hands as she crumples into him, clings to him like vines pressed flush against the bark of a tree.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That’s it,” he encourages.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Her nose skims his temple when she turns to him, lips brushing him delicately. “I love you too,” she manages, voice raw and tattered when she whispers the truth--her own apology--into his hair like a secret.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>“Vanya,”</em> he groans, burrowing his hips into hers with a quick thrust. He jerks his thumb mercilessly, goading her climax out of her. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Lightning flashes behind his eyes when he hears her undoing, a long note as musical as any she’s made on her violin. It’s a victory he lets himself soak in. He follows behind her not long after.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He smiles when he takes in her expression, resting his head on the soft cushion of her breasts. Her hair is a mess, ravaged and tangled in a gorgeous halo, her eyes dazed with pleasure. She offers a lazy smile of her own, small and sure like a new beginning, hand stroking his hair lovingly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It wrecks him thoroughly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>For a brief moment, fear courses through him. They could break each other all over again, undo all that they had worked towards with a simple gesture, an unkind word. There she was, cradled in his arms and he could snap her easily like a twig.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m sorry,” he murmurs, kissing her feather-light. Her heartbeat is loud and thundering against his ear. He presses in closer.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We already apologized,” she hums, pressing a kiss into his forehead. Her lips are warm and wet, tempting him to do this all over again.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The words sooth him as he gazes up at her once more. Her expression is softer now, brown eyes shining as she watches him with all the trust in the world. Sparkling with a promise.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>In that moment, Vanya is his sun, glorious and gold and all <em>his.</em> Only his.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And he is hers.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He kisses her hard and longing. She meets him just as earnest.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Five tastes the sunrise.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>for fiveya week day 5: guilt!</p>
<p>i will now hide thank u for reading have a good night</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>